Soulmates
by Anna Scathach
Summary: A tale of friendship and love, of inter-house relationships and loneliness, of clichés and decisions. Threeshot. BZLL, DMGW, NLPP.
1. Luna's Soulmate

A/N: This is for my bff HackerMuffin. Happy Birthday! Although I know it's way too early, this story isn't finished yet... Happy birthday, just the best. I miss you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song quoted in the end is Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield, which I don't own, either. Sorry...

**

* * *

**

Soulmates

**Chapter 1**

Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood. You probably know me as Loony.

They can say I'm a lunatic all they want. It's just that they can't accept people who are different from them. Like me. I believe in creatures that are pure myth. Open your eyes and look around, we are in an enchanted castle of witchcraft and wizardry. Most people would say we are freaks. But we still know this world exists. I believe in the kindness in people. They are smiling at me. I know it's foolish to do so in these times. Dark wizards are rising, this world isn't the safe place it used to be. Yeah, like it has been a safe place before. Fudge is an old idiot. And what about the European wars and Grindelwald? This world has never been safe. This world will never be safe. To keep me sane, all I can to is believe. In kindness, in the good side in every last one of us, in a future for us.

They also say I'm always alone. That isn't true either. I do have friends. Ginny Weasley. Colin Creevey. We had all been alone for so long. Alone, beyond the limits of what anyone could imagine. Ginny had been in the Chamber of Secrets with Voldemort. She will never be the same. She never told us what really happened down there, but I can see the mental scars. Colin had been admiring Harry for too long. He found himself bullied and left alone. I was alone all my childhood. After Mum's death, Dad began talking to her. He did never notice me. I bear these mental scars too. We all understood what loneliness, real loneliness, was. And, as we searched for an escape, we found each other.

They also say I will never know what love is. No boy would dare date me, for fear of being embarrassed in front of the whole school. This guess isn't true. I'm in love, and he is in love with me. I bet these slutty girls would be astonished by who he is. He's tall, dark haired, olive skinned, and handsome. He's supposed to be evil, since his family belongs among the Death Eaters. His mother has been called the Black Widow for all her husbands died mysteriously and she inherited a large sum of money each time. His best friend has been called the Slytherin Sex God. His best female friend has been called a pug-face slut. But he isn't that popular at Hogwarts. Most of the students just ignore him. His name is Blaise Zabini. He's my boyfriend.

We met in the library some weeks ago. I had seen him before. But he had only been a Slytherin then, not worth noticing, feared if you yourself were noticed by him. Blaise didn't seem the studious type at all. He was smart though, and probably more clever than Hermione Granger, because she had to study for what he knew already. I spend a lot of time in the library, too. It's a quiet place, nice, full of books about the amazing mythical creatures and old-fashioned, but useful spells. He was sitting next to a window. The afternoon sun illuminated his handsome face, and I was looking for a table. His happened to be the only one around, so I sat down. After a while, we started talking, despite us being in separate houses and such. It was fun. As a result, we started to meet there more often. We talked about nearly everything- about the Chimera, about teachers, about our plans for the future. I felt us becoming friends. And I saw us becoming lovers. Yes, I'm a seer. One of my mother's ancestor's is supposed to be the legendary Cassandra. Nobody believed what she foretold, and today, nobody believes what I say, either. So I saw Blaise and me becoming lovers. And we did. We kissed one rainy day in the library, when there was nobody but us. His kiss was so tender, so sweet. I couldn't believe I was kissing that gorgeous Slytherin in front of me then. But now, I've grown accustomed to him. We have been together for nearly three weeks, and I'm happy.

His friends don't know about me yet. I said it before, his friends are Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. I suppose Pansy does suspect it though- she saw us one day in a dusty corner, coming out from a secret passageway behind a tapestry. It's Malfoy I'm worried about. He hates muggleborns and "blood traitors", and apparently I belong to the latter. My family's pureblood, but after we declared our loyalty to Dumbledore (and the Order of the Phoenix), the Dark Families began treating us impolitely. Blaise told me Draco thought Ginny attractive. He added he thought Malfoy had developed a crush on her. That meant he wouldn't think of me as a traitor, for the Weasleys are commonly known to be the oldest muggle-supporting family in the wizarding world.

My friends know about us. They are happy for me, because I'm smiling, because I'm happy, because he supports me. Colin has been with a Hufflepuff for a while, so he's happy I'm not alone anymore. Ginny, though… she's still so alone. She never told us what happened with Tom Riddle, I just assumed with help from my Seeing gift. Now I do think we should have asked. Ginny keeps these memories locked inside herself, a long time, for years, with no-one to talk to, for nobody has ever been hurt the way she has. I can see her soul's deep scars, craved in by painful memories. Like Harry, Ginny has been marked by Voldemort. The Golden Trio doesn't consider her an equal, though. To them, she will always be Ron's little sister, a credulous little girl to protect from all outside forces. I think she's searching for someone who will understand, for a soulmate who shares her pain. I don't know if she will ever find him. The wizarding world may be big, but most tortured souls go the easy way. They die. Only the Death Eaters' children might know a similar pain. And they wouldn't come near her, because after all Voldemort's followers have done, their children still follow their lead of what is right and wrong in this world, of how to rule it, of how to behave. I wished she would find that soulmate. For I found mine.

_Who doesn't look for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told? Somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soulmate for everyone._

* * *

A/N: Please review! I promise I'll update soon...

AnnaScathach


	2. Ginny's Soulmate

A/N: So here's the second chapter, from Ginny's PoV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it...**

* * *

**

**Soulmates **

**Chapter 2**

It's not bloody fair.

Why am I all alone when everybody else has got somebody?

Okay, that might be confusing, so I'm just gonna start from the beginning.

I was roaming the corridors here in Hogwarts. I had nothing to do really, it was just the beginning of my fifth year. Everybody was still lazy because of the summer holidays, even the teachers seemed to be in a better mood than usual… well, you see.

So, anyway, I was just strolling around.

My friends were otherwise occupied. My friend Luna- yeah she actually is my friend despite her being a little, you know, loony, we just get along- well, Luna is with her boyfriend. Blaise Zabini, you probably don't know him; Slytherin, tall, dark and handsome… nice as well for that matter. They really seem to be happy. I'll admit I was skeptical at first- hey, he IS a Slytherin after all-, but seeing that they've been together for half a year now, I guess it works for them. Unless Luna's unhappy, it doesn't matter to me. And there's Colin. During our first years here, he was always alone like me, like Luna. Maybe that's why we became friends. We all know how it feels to be alone; it can be sad, it can also be just what you need. Back then, we became friends. Neither of us was alone anymore. I'm getting off topic. Colin. Well, it turned out he preferred guys (seriously, gay is just another expression for happy, look it up if you want to). So these days there's this Hufflepuff he's kinda dating. I'm not really sure. His relationships are always way too complicated for me to understand. So my friends were busy.

Passing the prefect's bathroom, I continued my way through the castle. There was McGonagall coming towards me, but she disappeared into a spare classroom to my right. Curious what she was doing, because it was the late afternoon of a sunny day and virtually everybody was outside, I stayed where I was. To my surprise, a few minutes later, Snape walked into the corridor and then, I still don't believe it, into that classroom. I figured it would be nice to hear them quarreling, so I listened- okay, yeah, I was eavesdropping. But let's just say, a few minutes later, I decided to leave. Of course I knew opposites attract, look at Luna and Blaise, but the thought of Snape and McGonagall? No, no, no, don't wanna think about what they might have been up to. That's just sick.

As you may understand, I was a little confused at first. That's why I didn't notice where I was going. Down, to the dungeons… to Slytherin. I hate dungeons and cellars. Memories of my first year, you know. He took complete control over me. I still don't know how I could do all those horrible things they say I did. That wasn't ME. Not the girl you're talking to right now. It was a naïve, credulous little girl, sad and lonely for she had to leave her beloved ones… you get the idea, right? I'll just say that after that, I almost immediately stopped being that girl. I'm stronger now.

The dungeons. Honestly, I was too occupied getting pictures of my teachers out of my head that I'd rather not imagine. I didn't notice him passing. Draco Malfoy. He's like my brother's and Harry's enemy although I don't know why. What I do know is that he's one of the hottest guys in school. A lot of girls even in Gryffindor are lusting after him (for example these sluts Parvati and Lavender, they don't care bout their boyfriends for the week), and that's saying something. Being sexy enough to overcome that over-exaggerated eternal fight between the houses, that must mean he was really… sexy. And he is. But all I could think of in that moment, instead of the guy himself, was my brother's hate for said bloke. I know. I'm a hopeless case. Show me hot guy, and I'll think of my brother. Who, by the way, does only notice me when he can yell at me about my boyfriends. So I'm pretty much always angry at him, but now he doesn't have much to complain about. I've been lonely this year, to say the least. Ron's probably happy. Well, he was happy when I was dating Harry, but that felt like dating my own brother. I guess. I've never actually tried. Dating my brother, that is… ugh. Nevermind.

Wait. Just a moment. Had Draco Malfoy just passed by me, Ginevra Weasley, without saying something. That had to be a first. On every occasion he used to turn up and make fun of me. Of my hair, my freckles, my family, my childish crush on the boy-who-lived, my clumsiness… He was clearly ill. I don't care. Who would?

'kay, you know I'm lying. I do care. At least my prat of a big brother doesn't know what I'm thinking. I don't wanna know what he's thinking. He's with Hermione now. Yeah, she finally managed to drag him away from that slut Lavender. Thought her crush on him had been obvious to everyone for years now, even him, but apparently not. Now… would you enjoy your brother snogging bloody everywhere a girl you used to be friends with? Don't think so. Harry's even worse. He hooked up with Cho. I still think she cries too much, though. Remember their first kiss… she started crying afterwards. Hell, I know it's none of my "freaking business", as Hermione so delicately put it, but she should decide between Harry and Cedric. For the moment they seem to be happy, so I'm not complaining. And he's stopped lusting after me. Another plus. So the Dream Team was also in love.

Continuing my walk, I crossed into the warm and sunny corridors of the upper floors. Couples everywhere. Snogging, holding hands… and that broom closet looked very occupied. Why did everybody have to be so happy when I'm all alone? I know it was spring. We were supposed to be happy; the sun was shining, the flowers were growing, the snow had molten. I'm still alone, no matter what.

I could start telling you about my family. About Bill, who's gonna marry Fleur Delacour next summer. About Charlie, who eloped with a girl called Sarah from Romania. About Percy and his Penelope Clearwater he'd already been dating at Hogwarts. About Fred and Angelina, and George and Alicia; maybe also the other way around sometimes. About my parents who are still in love after all these years. Well, I just did tell you.

Everyone I met that day had been happy, walking around with his crush or boy-/girlfriend. Luna and Blaise, Colin and that Hufflepuff guy, Hermione and Ron, Harry and Cho, Michael Corner and his former best friend, Dean and Lavender, Seamus and Padma, Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot, my roommate Amanda and Theodore Nott, and a hundred other people I didn't know. I'm not even talking about the teachers or my family… Actually I think the only one who was alone like me was Malfoy. That doesn't count though. The whole school knows he's randomly fucking any Slytherin girl available. Ever heard the nickname Slytherin Sex God? Well, Blaise claims it was a joke of his, cause Draco (wait, did I just call him Draco?)was always alone. Riiiiiiiiiight, like we'd believe that. What, for example about pug-faced Pansy Parkinson who kept following him like his shadow (though she's been seen coming out of deserted classrooms with Crabbe AND Goyle).

But, apart him, I'm the only one in this castle who's single and all alone. Why?

_Who doesn't look for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told? Somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soulmate for everyone. (Natasha Bedingfield: "Soulmate")_

* * *

A/N: Please review! (And yeah, I know that's different from the stuff I usually write.)


	3. Pansy's Soulmate

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of Soulmates. Finally. Happy Birthday to my HackerMuffin! I disclaim.

* * *

**Soulmate**

**Chapter 3**

_Who doesn't look for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told? Somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soulmate for everyone. (Natasha Bedingfield: "Soulmate")_

My name's Pansy Parkinson.

I'm a Slytherin.

I'm in love with Neville Longbottom.

He's a Gryffindor.

I know. I got a big problem there. My house, my parents and the whole damn rest of the wizarding world expect me to be evil. I should already bear the Dark Mark by now, obedient to Voldemort's orders. I should be a servant who doesn't question her master's motives, who just kills without thinking. You get the picture.

But I want to make my own choices. I want to be free. I will never obey to anyone. I will be friends with whoever I want to, no matter if they are pureblood or not. I will love whoever I want to, and not be married off to some old bloke only because of my father's wishes.

That's why I got disowned. I'm glad I still have my friends, though. Blaise and Draco aren't really what most people think of them. They're supposed to be the evil Slytherin Princes, and you can also add man-whores, if you want. But Blaise has been involved with Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw for a while now, and Draco finally had the guts to ask Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor out. Neither of them ever plans to join the Dark Lord's ranks. Yes, Draco still thinks Dumbledore is an old fool. But we don't loathe Potter and his sidekicks anymore. Yes, they can be bloody annoying. But we don't loathe the entire Gryffindor house anymore.

Originally my parents wanted me to marry Draco. The perfect match. At first I listened to everything my parents said. I went out with him, I tried to seduce him. It took me quite a while to realize they were wrong. Draco and I were just wrong. We wouldn't have worked out at all. Honestly, it would have been a match made in hell. We're friends now, and I got closer to him than I could ever have imagined, but it's simply better that way. We joke, we laugh, we talk serious matters, we do homework together, we enjoy each other's company. And Blaise's. Slytherin's Silver Trio. Draco and I could never have worked. I don't even know why I obeyed my parents back then.

When I first saw how Draco looked at Ginny, I felt jealousy ringing through my entire body, I admit it. But she looked back, and then I saw even more. Their bond was sacred, although they didn't know it at that state. All they knew was they felt incredibly attracted to one another. One thing lead to another, and as these things sometimes go, for only some of us unlucky mortals whose lifespan is so terribly short compared to any other magical creature, they fell in love. And from then on, everybody could see they belonged to each other, because their bond was something special, something deep, and inexplicable. This love is what we all secretly desire, most never accomplish, but only a rare few who deserve it. After I had seen them, their looks, their smiles, their kisses and caresses, I knew love is real, despite what they may say.

Yes, I'm proud of being a Slytherin. A true Snake to the core. They call me their Countess. Draco is our Prince, and Blaise a Count, like me. That makes Ginny our Princess, at least informally. And Luna, with her half-elfin ancestry, already bears quite a few titles among her own People, no need to add any more. Slytherin House is ancient and traditional. Or rather, it has been. For its Silver Trio chose to leave their predestined path to search for something far beyond the "truth" our parents had been feeding us. And I'm almost certain we found it. It is worth fighting for what you believe in, and it is worth fighting to make this world a better place.

I didn't intend to disobey my parents at first. I was so afraid of them. The Cruciatus curse wasn't a stranger to me even when I was incredibly young, a child barely that could barely speak. Old-fashioned torture is also quite popular among the Death Eater parents. Nearly every child in Slytherin House had to endure the same. I say child, although it's not true. We grew up so fast that now we're, at least in one sense, older than most ordinary wizards. There's only one thing none of our parents would ever dare to touch: Every single Slytherin girl is pure. But that's the only way in which we're all still innocent. Like I said, Slytherin House is very traditional, and I'm grateful for that. Silver Snakes care a great deal about appearance. It's all but appearance, though. None of us is really anything that would be considered pure or innocent by most people, or even sane, for that matter.

I think that in these war times, nobody is able to stay a child for long. Sooner or later, we, the "children", grow up, and then there's no returning. For some it's a conscious choice, many just follow their leaders, and some even do it unwillingly, without realizing until it's too late. A war makes a whole generation lose their youth. And what for? For nothing but destruction and death.

I look at Blaise. And I see how happy he is with his strange girl. Luna. Half an elf, part faery; a true seer. Their smiles aren't what Draco's and Ginny's are. But every love is different, and every couple shares a different bond. They look good together. The blonde-haired, ethereal faery-girl and the olive-skinned, black-haired boy. Some might think of this couple as odd. But, after seeing them together, you understand they're exactly what each other needs and desires.

Back when I fancied myself in love with my best friend, I longed for someone who would understand me, because subconsciously, I must have known it wasn't Draco I was yearning for. It was a Gryffindor. A clumsy and timid boy, but handsome. He loved Herbology, like me. We spent many hours together in the greenhouses, working silently side by side. We watched the plants grow and flower. We both felt pride, looking at these small red flowers on the ugly Tentacula. Once, an herb, trying to poison me, climbed up my back, but he hit it with a shovel. I fell into a heap of dirt, but the next time, I hit the plant that slowly approached him from the side.

I would have fallen for him no matter what. And so I did fall, hard and fast. I, Pansy Parkinson, Countess of Slytherin, fell in love with Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor. When I opened my eyes after the impact, all I saw was him. But reality came back so soon. We live in war times. I'm considered a traitor by my own parents- and more importantly, by their so-called friends. Yes, I am in mortal danger. I simply can't wait any longer.

So I kiss him.

And, surprisingly, he kisses me back.

* * *

A/N: Please review!!! You know you can make my day if you do!


End file.
